The Real
by I HEART JATAE
Summary: Inner thoughts of our favorite mutants!! ^^ Chapter SEVEN now, with more slash and randomness!!!! Rated R because that's the way I'm headed with all this bad language and angst material and SLASH!
1. Seventeen

Untitled 

A/N: I felt like writing this. Tell me if you want it continued. Tell me if it sucked. Tell me if you read it at all. I want reviews, dammit!! Okay. Um, all characters herein belong to someone else, I'm too lazy to list them all. 

***** 

Dear Diary, 

I'm looking at one of Kitty's magazines. Seventeen. Why would a fifteen-year-old read something called "Seventeen"? Oh, well. I suppose it's not really any of my business. And I don't really know a whole lot about her. Maybe she's really seventeen, and just lies about her age so people won't make fun of her for being so small. She really is small. She wears a size four. She once told me that she wanted to wear a size zero. Who the hell wears a size zero? Someone anorexic, that's who. 

You know, I think they put the same six girls into every ad in this thing. And there are a lot of ads, believe me. Two hair ads with Jessica Alba, three more hair ads with Beyonce, some shoe ad with all of Destiny's Child, and quite a few Neutrogena ads with Mandy Moore. And every single Maybelline ad has Sarah Michelle Gellar. There are more make-up samples than I expected. I'd take them, but it's colors like "Desert Rose" and "Seashell Pink". Pink is a Kitty color. Not a Rogue color. 

I don't know how she puts up with this. There are maybe four articles in this whole thing; horoscopes, some sort of new work-out routine, "How to Tell if He's Crushing On YOU", and an "embarassing moments" column in which every entry involves the girls period, a "major hottie", and/or wearing Tuesday underwear on a Friday. Who the fuck wears day-of-the-week underwear? Well, I guess I could see Scott wearing them, but he'd wear the correct day. Not be a total dipshit and wear the wrong day with a mini-skirt then walk through a puddle of water just as a cute guy was walking by. At least, I sure hope he wouldn't do that. That would be... odd. Not to mention scary. I do NOT wanna think about Scott in a miniskirt. Not that he isn't sexy as hell, but... That's just wrong. 

Okay, I think it's time for a good-ol'-fashioned subject change. 

Ah, screw the subject change. I have nothing else to write. Besides, I think I hear Kitty coming, and her seeing me reading a Seventeen magazine is the last thing I need. 

--Rogue 

***** 

Dear Diary, 

As wierd as this may sound, I think Rogue has been going through my magazines. I can't imagine her reading them, but I came into our room a few minutes ago, and she was hiding something behind her back. I asked what it was, and she was like, "Nothin'! It's none a yoah business, anyway!" Then she put whatever it was into a wooden box she keeps by her bed that has a lock on it. Now my September issue of Seventeen is missing. Very suspiscious. 

Lance just called. He keeps asking if I wanna go shopping with him, or go have lunch together. This has gotta be some kind of joke, or bet, or secret plan to get me to join the Brotherhood. I mean, this cute Senior is following me around, bugging me to go places with him. Why else would he do this? I'm just a flat-chested little brainiac Freshman. And even if it is real, how are we gonna deal with other people? I mean, what'll his friends do if they see us walking down the hall? What'll MY friends do? Scott and Lance are, like, enemies. He wouldn't be able to come over, Scott wouldn't let him in the house. He'd think they were trying to infiltrate out security systems, or something. And this is all IF he really does like me. And trust me, that's a big "if". 

I'm not even supposed to like guys like Lance. I'm supposed to like... Scott. Or Duncan. Or one of those other random "perfect" guys at school. But Scott's a tight-ass, and Duncan's... just an ass. Honestly, I don't know WHAT Jean sees in him. Sure, he's cute, but so is Scott. We all know she likes Scott. She gets, like, uber-jealous whenever anyone else flirts with him. And girls do flirt with him, a lot. I've even caught Pietro hitting on him. On several occasions. 

Well, it's time for dinner. I've got to go. 

Love, 

Kitty 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Make It Sound

Untitled 

A/N: Chapter twoooooo!!! Um, okay, I'm just a teeeeeny bit hyper now. Too much PepsiOne. Bah. I know there are spelling mistakes (especially in Todd's), but remember that these are diary entries, and not everyone can spell as well as I can. ^^ 

***** 

Dear Journal, 

Lance need serious help. He's mopin around all depressed an shit cuz Kitty won't go out with him. I just don't get it, yo. Sure, the girl's cute and all, but... I just don't get it. I mean, he's a Senior. He's good-looking. And girls love the badboy thing. He could get any girl in the school... or any guy, for that matter. Pietro has been looking at him wierd lately, and it's startin to freak me out. 

And Tabitha is gettin all wierd, too. She's goes to the bathroom five minutes after she finishes dinner. Or lunch. Or anything. Oh, well. Prolly putting on make up or something. She eats a lot of food for someone who isn't fat. 

So Lance is moping over Kitty, Pietro is crushing on Lance, Tabi and Fred are overeaters, and I'm stuck in a house full of mental cases. This place is drivin me nuts, I gotta get out. 

Later on.... 

I'm back. Ya know, stealing really isn't as bad as people make it sound. Lemme see, I got some eggs, a new shirt, milk, a box of cheerios, bread, cheese, couple pounds of ground beef, two cans of string beans, four apples, three oranges, some bananas, carrots, a pair of shoes for Pietro (he really needs em, the ones he has are falling apart), soap, and $634. It's amazing what you can do with a backpack and two empty shopping bags. Now we'll have hot running water, electricity, and the ever-important internet for at least another month. Cable's stolen, so we've always got that. Unless we don't got electricity. 

Todd 

***** 

Dear Diary, 

I'm getting really upset with Duncan. He's asking me to do really strange, perverted things. I won't write them here, as I'd really prefer to think of them as little as possible, but they involve rope, a whip, and an absence of clothing. You'd think that sex once a day would be enough, for Christ's sake. I mean, I really do like him, and I wanna make him happy, but I'm beginning to think he doesn't feel the same way about me. 

Crap, I forgot to take my pill today. Oh, well. I'll take two tomorrow. My doctor says it's okay, as long as I don't go more than three days without taking it. But it's so hard to remember. 

Scott's looking cuter every day. I know I'm supposed to be faithful to Duncan, but I sincerely doubt that he's being completely faithful to me. Besides, it's not like I'm fucking around on him or anyhting. Just... considering my possibilities. And right now, those other possibilities are beginning to look pretty tempting. 

You know, I don't even know what I want anymore. One moment, I feel like I'm in love with Duncan and every other guy just.... doesn't exist. Then I see Scott wandering around with his shirt off and... well, it changes my mind. Especially when Duncan's being a total ass about everything. 

I need to go for a walk. Or listen to some music really loud. 

Sincerely, 

Jean Grey 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. And So On

A/N: Here is a chapter three now, here is a chapter three now, here is a chapter three now and you're not so big!! Ehm, sorry. Theme songs get stuck in one's head so easily. Oh, well. Here it is. No chapter four until I get some reviews!! ^^   
  
*****   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Just got off the phone with Kitty. What's wrong with me? I'm obsessed with her. I know it's pathetic, and I know it'd never work out, but I care about her just the same. And the worst part is that I don't know how she feels about me. I'll ask her if she wants to go out, and she doesn't say "yes" or "no". She avoids giving a real answer, and makes excuses and stuff. I wanna know. If she absolutely didn't wanna go out with me, I could get over it, eventually. Maybe. Or maybe not. I've never felt like this before, about anyone. I just don't know anymore.   
  
I need to get a job. Our house is falling apart. Todd steals enough cash to pay the bills and he gets food for everyone but Fred (who gets his own food, one way or another), but he shouldn't do that. I hate the idea behind stealing. I used to do it, but I've... I dunno, I've changed since then. Oh, god, am I growing up?   
  
I remember a couple years ago, I was all proud of the fact that I acted like a 10-year-old. I was all, "I'm never gonna grow up!" I mean, I knew I'd eventually have to get a job and everything, but I figured I'd make a career out of designing video games. That would be cool. But now, everything's so... different. I wanna go to school. I also wanna go to college, but I could never afford it. Maybe I could get a full scholarship. Idoubt it, though.   
  
I wanna be with Kitty. I wanna go to college. And it appears that I can't have either one. Three cheers for maturity, everyone.   
  
--Lance   
  
*****   
  
Dear Veronica,   
  
I read somewhere that it helps if you give your diary a name, so I'm naming you Veronica. That's a nice name. I like that name. I wish I had that name. Tabitha's an annoying name.   
  
I feel so awful right now. Okay, making myself puke is not only a really gross way to lose weight, it doesn't work. Last week, I was 120. Now I'm 110, and I can't see any sifference. I've still got huge hips and thighs, and a pot belly. Ugh.   
  
Lance is still moping over Kitty. Pietro's still moping over Lance. Well, not moping, perse, but going out of his way to get Lance to notice him. Lance is probably the straightest guy I know. Pietro's wasting his time with this.   
  
I just realized that I have horrible hair. It takes almost a half hour to style it the way I do, otherwise it's like a total frizz-ball. I wear it like this every day, and I can almost HEAR girls whispering, "What's up with that fat girl, Tabitha? She wears her hair like that, like, all the time. Doesn't she know how to do anything else with it?" And so on. I don't like the idea of girls whispering about me behind my back. Leaving little notes in my locker calling me a slut are obnoxious enough. I don't get it. I flirt just as much as they do, and it's not like I sleep around. I'm still a virgin. Well, unless you count... but I don't. Happened a long time ago, it won't happen anymore, I can forget about it now. Oh, well. Once I lose some weight and learn to style my hair some other way, maybe they'll start treating me like a person instead of an enemy.   
  
xoxo   
Tabitha   
xoxo 


	4. Vibes

Lalala, Chapter Four. Much gayness in this chapter. Heehee, I love slash!! ^^ Um, characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB! and all those other nice people. Please review. Working long and hard on a story that you know people read but that gets no reviews is very frustrating. Makes me think about quitting... ;_;  
  
Dear Notebook,  
  
Why am I gay? Why couldn't I just be straight like other guys? Everything would be so much simpler. I mean, finding out if a girl likes you isn't too hard. But you can't just walk up to another guy and say, "Hey, wanna go out?" It's unbelievable how personally guys take comments like that. Like implying that they might like guys is such an insult. Which it is, I suppose. Because it's not right. Being gay is wrong. So I'm wrong.  
  
And I'm the one who's always right. I'm Pietro Maximoff, for Christ's sake. I always win. Well, except that time with stupid Evan who had to bring in his stupid friends because he can't fight for his own stupid self. I hate him. And I don't even know why. I can't believe I had a crush on him last year. Ugh.  
  
Why does Lance like Kitty so much? She's just some stupid dippy little freshman who acts like he doesn't exist. He could do so much better than her. Which probably means he could do better than me. Which I don't like the sound of. Why can't I just be straight???  
  
.....  
  
Lance must have no idea that I'm gay, or else he's trying to drive me insane, because he just wandered into my room in nothing but his boxers, asking if I had a towel he could use. His black boxers with the little white stars on them. He's is so fucking unbelievably hot. I want a poster of him for my wall. He's gonna be posing for Playdude someday, I swear to God.  
  
Yours,  
  
Pietro  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday, November 20  
9:55 PM  
  
Okay, the wierdest thing happened to me today during PE. It was a free day, and I was on the bleachers, watching the rest of the Institute kids playing basketball. Ha. "Institute kids." Sounds like a mental institution. Which it pretty much is. Or maybe some kind of secret spy organization. Which it pretty much is, too.  
  
Anyway. I was watching the other kids playing ball, and I saw Pietro talking to Lance. Or at least... TRYING to talk to Lance. He spent the whole time looking over Pietro's shoulder at Kitty. Well, I assume that's what he was looking at. What else would he be looking at? Kurt? So then Pietro appeared to get frustrated, and he saw me on the bleacher and came up to me and just started... talking. Like a normal conversation. Friendly. Pietro Maximoff and Scott Summers having a non-drug-induced friendly conversation. Ha. And it was kinda wierd at first but... he's actually okay. A little on the fruity side, but still okay. Then he asked me the wierdest question...  
  
"Are you gay, Summers?" I just blinked for a second and said, "Nooo...." He made a face and said, "Are you sure?" and I said, "Yes." And he said, "Are you absolutely, positively, one-hundred--" "YES! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm straight?" Then he kinda looked like he was thinking and said  
  
"I dunno. You just kinda give off... gay vibes."  
  
"Gay vibes"? What the hell are "gay vibes"?! God, I reeeeeally need to mellow out right now, but my stash is empty, I'm broke, and even if I had some money, I can't go see Dan this time of night. What would the others think? Can't let them know that Mr. Perfect Straight-A Summers smokes pot once a week.  
  
--SS 


	5. All About Fur

Heehee, my last chapter got five reviews! I'm all happy now. Thankies, all, and keep reviewing!! Oh, and just so you know, that "gay vibes" thing is a true story. If you wanna hear about it, email me or... something and I'll tell you. Yeah. Um, I just posted Chapter 4 yesterday, so I prolly ought to be waiting before I poste this one, but... oh, well! All characters belong to Marvel and KidsWB, as if you didn't already know. =^_^=  
*****  
  
Dear... um, Journal, I guess....  
  
I'm writing in a notebook I found on my bed. I don't know why it's here, or who put it here. There wasn't even a note. Just a little blue spiral notebook. There aren't any lines on the pages, so I think maybe I'm supposed to draw in it or something, but I couldn't draw if my life depended on it, so I think I'll write.  
  
You know, the cover of this thing is almost the exact same color as my fur. Which I'm sure was done on purpose. It should be like the one Kitty has with pink shag fur on the front, only blue. THEN it would match. Only that fur is all sparkly and nice, the kind that you just can't help reaching out to pet it, then when you do it's so soft and pretty because it's man-made and it's on a notebook, not a person.  
  
My fur is like dog fur, short and coarse and grungy, and it's a living hell to take care of. I go through a full bottle of shampoo and conditioner in a week, and I have to use the high-quality salon-brand stuff or else it just makes it tangled and messy and a royal pain in the tail to comb, which takes almost an hour to do anyway.  
  
It goes a lot faster if someone else brushes it for me, but no one really wants to offer and I'm afraid to ask. Only people who've ever done it are my parents back in Germany, and Jean. She offered, once. She must've read my mind. It was a month or two after I came here to the institute, and I was getting really home-sick, and she came in one night while I was starting to comb it out and she asked, "Does it take long? To comb it, I mean." And I shrugged and said, "About an hour. It didn't used to take so long when my parents did it for me."  
  
"Would you like me to comb it out for you?" And god, it felt so good to have someone touch me again, to not cringe or gasp, and I couldn't see her face because she was sitting behind me but I think she was smiling, and I was purring like a big, blue cat and scheize I never wanted it to stop, it felt so good. And I guess I must've fallen asleep and I guess she put me to bed, because I woke up the next morning under the covers with my head on the pillow.  
  
It's dinner time, I've got to go now.  
  
Kurt  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I finally gave it to him. I gave him the notebook. A notebook isn't really the most... romantic gift in the world, I know, but I know he doesn't have one, and I think a notebook is something everyone can use. But I'm kicking myself now for not leaving a note with it. You know, "Hope you like this, I think you're really cute, blah blah blah, Love Your Secret Admirer." You know, typical crush note. But for one reason or another, I decided to be all bashful and stupid and didn't leave a note. Grrr... I'm so angry at myself right now. Why am I even doing this? It's not like he'd ever like me. He's sexy, fuzzy, brooding-yet-funny Kurt. And I'm... Wolf girl. Rahne the Dog. Yay.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love my power. I have more fun as a wolf than as a person. I can run faster, and jump higher, and my instincts and senses are sharper. And what a lot of people don't know is that when I'm in wolf form, I think like a wolf. I have the brain of one. I don't even know what homework or boyfriends or those bitchy girls at school ARE, and I can't think about them, so I can't worry about them. Sometimes I just wanna stay a wolf forever, but I can't. Being in wolf form... well, it doesn't take concentration, but after a while, I just can't be a wolf anymore, and I change back automatically, almost against my will.  
  
I've got to go. I promised Sam I'd play catch with him.  
  
--Rahne-- 


	6. Atop the Jungle Gym

Well, now that I have down the primary characters I'm gonna use, I can put more in each chapter, and I'm not going in the same order. This is a more uplifting chapter, and it revolves around Latte (a silly term for Lance/Kitty), but what happens here is most likely not gonna fit in with the show once a couple more eps air, but oh well, this is MY fic, it'll go the way I want it to!! Heh. Um, everyone belongs to somebody else.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it's official. Lance is obsessed. I mean, I know I used to live with him, but I don't really know him that well, so I don't know if he acts like this around every girl he likes, but... man, he's got it BAD. I read that dumb article in Kitty's dumb magazine, about how to tell if a guy likes you. And this was the gist of it:  
  
"If he follows you around trying to impress you all the time and being really nice, he probably likes you." Well, DUH. I could've told you that.  
  
"If he bugs you a lot and makes fun of you, he might like you." I don't get it. Why would a guy go out of his way to annoy you if he LIKES you? That's got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard.  
  
"If he doesn't seem to notice you at all, he probably doesn't like you, but he might just be playing hard to get." What. The. Fuck. Seriously, this magazine is just one big frickin' lie. Guys don't know HOW to play hard to get. That's a chick thing to do. Kinda like spreading rumors about other girls to make yourself look more "desirable". That's a chick thing, too.  
  
Now Kitty's in here, whining about some note Lance left in her locker. I'm trying to write, but she just REFUSES to leave me alone. She wants advice. Doesn't she know that I don't know anything about guys or dating or any of that stuff? Maybe she'll shut up if I read her the dumb article....  
  
--Rogue  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Omigod, okay, Lance has got to be like, the sweetest guy ever. I went to my locker today after lunch and there was a daisy taped to the outside with a note. And the note went like this:  
  
Kitty--  
  
I don't wanna pressure you into going out with me, because I know that your friends kinda hate my friends, but I really like you, and I think we can get past all that stuff. But if your friends are more important to you, I can understand that, because Todd and Pietro and Freddy are like family to me, and I don't think I'd sacrifice them for anything. Well, almost anything. Anyway, it's up to you. If you wanna talk, I'm usually on the playground at the park around sunset. Don't tell anyone, though-- no one knows I go there. I need a spot to be alone, you know?  
  
Lance  
  
It's up to me. Hear that? It's up to me. I like him, he's sweet and cute and I know he's smart. But... what about Scott? Like Lance said, these people are like family to me. And choosing between family and a guy you really like is difficult, you know?  
  
But maybe it doesn't have to be a total either/or choice. Maybe if Scott could pull the stick out of his ass (pardon my French) for a couple minutes and realize that Lance doesn't mean us any harm, and if Lance could learn to control his temper or jealousy or whatever it is that makes him keep getting into fights with Scott, MAYBE we could just get along. Like when we faught Juggernaut, or however you spell it.  
  
I've asked Rogue for advice, but she was writing and she just threw some magazine at me. How did she get that magazine, anyway? She doesn't seem the type who would go buy Seventeen from a grocery store or whatever...  
  
Well, whatever happens, I'm gonna at least go meet Lance. Which means I probably ought to get going.  
  
Love,  
  
Kitty  
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
She kissed me. Dear God, she kissed me. ShekissedmeShekissedmeSheKISSED me!! Man, I feel like running a thousand marathons! I'm so happyhappyhappy I swear it's like a natural high. Geese, I thought I'd kissed girls before, but I was SO wrong. Two people pressing their mouths together is completely different from a KISS kiss. Fuck, she didn't even really DO anything to me! She just barely brushed her lips across mine, and....  
  
I was sitting on top of the jungle gym at sunset, thinking, and it was completely silent, and then I heard this little angel-whisper a few feet behind me. "Did you mean that?" "Mean what?" She climbed onto the jungle gym so she was facing me, blocking my view of the horizon.  
  
"That it's my choice. That... that I've got the right to choose between you and my family." I nodded. "I want you to be happy, Kitty. And if you'd be happier with them, well... then I'd be happier, too." I wondered if that made much sense, which it probably didn't, but I didn't really care because it felt like every organ in my body was being ripped in two, and I felt a familiar burning in my eyes and throat that I hadn't felt in ages, and I looked down because I didn't want her to see me cry. But I guess it did make sense after all, because I felt her fingertips brushing across my cheek and I looked up and all of a sudden she was kissing me. On top of the jungle gym. In the middle of the playground in Bayville Park. That place is never gonna look the same to me.  
  
And when I realized what was going on, I thought I was hallucinating at first because this was KITTY, perfect little innocent angel Kitty, and she'd never want to do this with someone like ME. But she was, and it was like nothing I've ever felt in my entire life that seems so pointless now. And then she pulled away and said, "I'd be happier with you, Lance." And I couldn't hide the huge, goofy grin on my face. And then she climbed up higher and turned around so she was facing the sunset too and my legs were wrapped around her waist, and I was smelling her hair and GOD she smells so good. And it was all over too soon, and it was dark and cold, but I felt so warm and LIGHT, and she leaned up and kissed me again and said goodbye, and I watched her leave, and I sat there in the dark for the longest time, not even thinking. Just... feeling.  
  
I can't wait to see her again.  
  
--Lance 


	7. Backwards Evian

A/N: This chapter's a bit more random, but I'm a pretty random person, so if you don't like it, you'll just have to DEAL. Um, ok. Characters don't belong to me, etc.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I dumped Duncan.  
  
I was just so sick of his bullshit, you know? He was so perverted and controlling and MEAN, and I only hung around him to... feel normal, I guess. Which is pretty dumb and shallow, when I think about it. Besides, I already AM normal. Or so Professor Xavier keeps telling me.  
  
He says we're all normal, when really, we're anything but. We're probably the most un-normal group of kids around. Well, except maybe for Lance and his buddies, but still. Professor is such an optimist, he thinks that everyone's normal. I kind of like to think that no one is, that deep down, everyone has some horrible secret that's kept locked away because they want to blend in with the crowd, to laugh with their friends when it's not funny, to be NORMAL. Maybe that makes me a pessimist, I don't know. It's much easier to be a pessimist than an opstimist. It's at times like this that I almost see through a goth's eyes.  
  
I've read Rogue's thoughts. She's an optimist, though she'd never let anyone else know. It's incredible, because I can see everything that's happened to her, everything she's felt or seen or heard, and she still has this bubbling little cauldron of hope, like a magic potion being conjured up to expell evil spirits. It's amazing. And I admire her for that. For, after all she's been through, after all we go through together as a team, still being able to say, "We're gonna make it, it'll be okay." I'd honestly rather be able to do that than be able to read minds.  
  
To look at the two of us, you'd never guess that we're the way we are.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jean Grey  
  
*****  
  
Dear Veronica,  
  
Well, the news is out. Lance is practically skipping, he's so friggin' happy. And it's about damn time, because he's been moping around for so long, I was beginning to think he'd just collapse out of lack of fun.  
  
It's noon and I haven't eaten all day. I'm reallyreallyreally hungry, but I can't eat. I just can't. Every time I look at a sandwich, all I see is a huge lump of lard. Geese, I'm starving. Maybe I'll go eat some celery. I heard you actually burn calories eating celery...  
  
Pietro's pouting. He won't come out of his room. You know, I read or heard somewhere that in every gay relationship there's a male personality and a female personality, which makes sense because in every lesbian couple I've seen, one of the two looks exactly like a guy. The male personality is usually more distant and quiet, but caring and a good listener. And the female is clingy and moody and jealous. And the female usually gets it up the ass, while the male gives it. Pietro would DEFINITELY be the female. Then Lance would be the male.  
  
Okay, eww, I just got a mental image of Lance and Pietro... I SO should not have put up-the-ass and Lance and Pietro in the same thought. Okay. Gross. I feel dirty now.  
  
Lance hasn't noticed that Pietro's acting any different than usual. Hell, Lance hasn't even noticed that Pietro has a crush on him. He wanders around the house in his boxers, for Christ's sake. God, how can he be so naive? Wait, is naive the word I'm looking for?  
  
Did you know that naive is Evian spelled backwards? Heh. I wonder if Lance likes Evian... I'll hafta ask him.  
  
xoxo  
Tabitha  
xoxo  
  
*****  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yo yo, Todd's in da house! Heh heh.  
  
Well, Lance is dating Kitty, or at least I think so because he said she kissed him. Twice. I'm not really one to judge, but they don't exactly make the best couple ever. He's this bad-boy tall-dark-and-handsome (did I just write that?) I-don't-take-shit-from-nobody rebel senior. She's a preppy pink-cardigan-wearing ditzy do-you-like-my-manicure valleygirl freshman. It's just not right, I tell you.  
  
I heard that Jean broke up with Duncan. I didn't even know they were dating in the first place. But that's kinda the way rumors and news works in highschool, you know? The less popular you are the longer it takes to hear about things. And things spread faster between girls, for some reason. I think it's easier for girls to be popular, because they can be incredibly ugly then cover it up with make-up and they look fine. Guys, unfortunately, can't do that. Guys just gotta live wit it if they're ugly.  
  
You know, Tabi's whining that girls at school are calling her a slut. She says, "If a guy sleeps with a buncha girls, he's all cool and manly, but if a girl sleeps with a bunch of guys, she's a slut." An I gotta admit, she's right. But it works the other way too. If a chick's still a virgin, it's like a big plus, and people are all proud of her and think it's cool and stuff. But if a guy's still a virgin, there's something wrong wit him. Chicks should really quit complaining about dumb stuff, ya know?  
  
I'm bored. I'm gonna go "shopping".  
  
Todd 


End file.
